Shadow boxing
by Skovko
Summary: Seth, Roman and Dean walk into a bar where a cover band is playing metal music. Seth feels drawn to the drummer from first sight. When she invites him home for a night of fun, he's not gonna turn her down.


Seth smiled as he, Roman and Dean entered the bar. There was a live band playing, and it was metal music. His scene. They played cover songs, but that didn't matter as long as they were good. They were currently playing "How Can I Live" by Ill Nino, and he realized it was a female voice singing it.

He looked towards the stage and was surprised to only see women up there. In front stood a singer/guitar player, on either side of her was another guitar player and a bass player, both of them singing backing vocals too, out to the left next to the guitar player stood a keyboard player, and in the back was the drummer.

And what a drummer she was. Her hair was dyed dark purple, like Sasha Banks purple. It wasn't her hair that drew him in though. It was the way she mouthed all the words to the song while drumming her heart out. And her piercings. Her bottom lip had five rings. One big in the middle, two smaller ones on each side. He tried imagining how those rings would feel against his own lips. She had a septum ring too. She was hot as hell.

"See something you like?" Dean smirked.  
"Very much," Seth said. "Fuck, she's hot."  
"Which one?" Roman asked.  
"The drummer," Seth answered.

They walked to the counter to buy drinks. Beer for Roman, whiskey for Dean, a B-52 shot for Seth.

"You drink the weirdest shit," Dean chuckled.  
"Eyes on your own glass," Seth playfully pushed Dean.

They walked over to an empty table just as the song ended. The women started playing "Wash It All Away" by Five Finger Death Punch.

"She's got a good voice," Roman said.  
"She can carry a tune for sure," Dean said.  
"But the drummer," Seth started.  
"Yeah, yeah, we know. You wanna fuck her," Dean grinned.

They enjoyed the song, and Seth constantly kept his eyes on the drummer. He couldn't see her body behind the set of drums, but her face was more than enough. She was deep into the music for sure, mouthing along behind her drums, giving it all she had. The song stopped, and the singer smiled and thanked the people that clapped.

"Since this is our last song, we're gonna do a slow one," she said and winked.

Seth's eyes widened as they started playing "Shadow Boxing" by Parkway Drive. His favorite band. And not a song he had ever heard a cover band do before. The guitar player and the keyboard player standing next to each other started out while the singer chimed in. It sounded beautiful.

His eyes moved back to the drummer. Once again she was mouthing along with the words. Just the fact that she knew this song turned him on even more. He watched as she slowly introduced the hi hat and the cymbal. He learned back with a smirk, waiting for the choros to start. She gave her all as she started going crazy on the drums.

"I'm in love," he said.  
"Seth!" Roman laughed. "Maybe get to know her first. Or at least her name."  
"Doesn't matter," Seth said confidently. "That one there is my woman. I don't give a fuck what anyone else says."  
"Remember to run that idea by her first," Dean chuckled.

The song ended, the lead singer thanked everyone, and the five women took a bow together. Seth sucked her in now that he could finally see all of her. She was wearing a Five Finger Death Punch tee, a short, tight, black skirt and knee long boots with zippers in the sides. Sexy as fuck. He wanted to sink his teeth right into her and never let go again.

A couple of men started cleaning the stage, moving the instruments outside in a waiting van. They had to be connected with the band somehow. The women moved to the counter where someone who had to be the owner of the bar greeted them and paid them for their performance. The other four moved to an empty table while the drummer stayed and talked to the bartender. Some guy walked up to her and started talking to her.

"Uh-oh," Dean snickered. "Your girl might be in trouble."  
"Better go save her, Superman," Roman chuckled.  
"In a second," Seth said. "He's just talking to her. No big deal."

No sooner had he said those words before the man grabbed her thigh. She grabbed his hand, trying to make him let go, and to get down from the high bar stool she sat on. Seth almost flew up from his chair and over to them, grabbing the man's wrist in a painful hold, and forcing him to let go.

"I believe she said no!" He snarled.  
"Fuck off!" The man snarled back.  
"Wrong answer," Seth said.

He twisted the man's arm behind his back, forcing him down on the counter. The man cried in pain and begged for Seth to let go.

"Apologize!" Seth demanded.  
"I'm sorry!" The man cried out.  
"That's better," Seth finally let go. "Now go home and stay home."

The man practically ran out of the bar, and Seth turned to look at the drummer. She was even more beautiful up close. Her eyes were light brown, warm and welcome.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"I am," she smiled. "Thanks."  
"No problem," he said. "I'm Seth, by the way."  
"I'm Mellie," she said.

She turned to the bartender and got his attention.

"Two B-52s," she said.

The shots got served, and she paid for them before pushing one of them over to him.

"I caught your choice of drink while playing," she said.  
"Aren't I supposed to pay for these?" He chuckled.  
"Why?" She asked.

He didn't know. Why did men always have to pay for everything? It was actually refreshing that someone else paid for him for a change.

"You can pay for the cab if it makes you feel better," she said.  
"The cab?" He asked.  
"To my place," she answered.  
"To your..." He looked surprised.

She knocked down her drink and looked at him again.

"Unless you don't wanna go. The drink is still free of charge," she said. "It just looked from up there like you were eating me alive. I'm sorry if I misunderstood your signals."  
"No, no," he quickly knocked down his drink and smiled widely. "I'm ready to go."

This evening was going fast, and he just tried to hang on tight. They arrived to her house around 15 minutes later. They had hardly gotten out of their boots before she attacked him with rough kisses. Her piercings against his lips felt even better than he had imagined. He lifted her up, feeling how she locked her legs around his waist. He moved to a near by dresser and placed her down on it.

"I'm a wrestler," he panted.  
"So?" She asked.  
"So I'm going from town to town on nearly a daily basis," he answered.  
"I'm not asking for a relationship, Seth. I'm just asking for a night of fun," she said.

That he could give, starting right there on the dresser. He moved a hand under her skirt, pushing her panties aside to get two fingers inside her. She let out a moan and reached for his belt. Soon his jeans and boxers were down to his knees, and her hand was stroking him as fast as his fingers moved inside her.

"Seth!" She whimpered. "Please! Fuck me!"  
"Are you...?" He started.  
"I'm on the pill!" She almost yelled. "God damn it, fuck me already!"

He pulled his fingers out of her and pushed her hand away from his dick. He leaned a hand up against the wall while angling himself correctly. Stupid low dresser but he would manage no matter what. With his free hand on his dick, he steered himself inside her. He grabbed her thigh, digging his nails into it while thrusting as fast as the angle allowed him.

"Fuck, you feel good!" He groaned in her ear. "Sexy as fuck. Taking my dick so good. Fucking delicious. All in my power."

He usually wasn't one for dirty talk like that, but something about her just made him ramble off word after word. It seemed to work by the way she tensed up and mewled into his ear. She came in an explosion, her nails biting through his tee and into his shoulders. He gave her a few more thrusts and came too.

"Damn!" His lips found hers.

He pulled out of her, pulled his boxers and jeans back up so he wouldn't stumble over them, and then lifted her up again.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," he said.  
"Through the living room," she pointed.

He didn't care about his own semen running out of her and out on his clothes. All that mattered was getting her to the bedroom and giving her way more of what he had just given. She wanted a night of fun, so he would damn well give her a night of fun. Until she either begged for mercy or passed out.

It had went on until the early morning hours. The last thing she remembered was feeling exhausted and falling asleep in his arms. She had fitted in those arms so well. She woke up to her phone ringing. She opened her eyes to an empty bed. It stung a little that he had snuck out, but it was what could be expected from a one night stand. She reached for her phone on the nightstand, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Good morning, sexy," he said.  
"Seth?" She asked.  
"Sorry for leaving you without a word, but you have no idea how cute you look when you're sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake you up, so I figured I'd apologize later, as in now," he said.  
"How did you get my number?" She asked.  
"I texted myself from your phone," he answered.  
"Creep," she laughed.  
"Are you mad about it?" He asked.  
"No, you're my creep," she answered.

He smiled to himself. She had just called him hers. Sure, it was sort of a joke, but it sounded good the way those words rolled off her tongue.

"Are you still around?" She asked.  
"No, I left many hours ago. Already in the next town over," he answered.  
"Bummer," she said.  
"I thought I was only a night of fun," he said.  
"I wouldn't have minded a morning of fun too," she said.  
"How about a few days of fun?" He asked.  
"When?" She asked.  
"I can drive back Monday night after RAW," he answered.

She sat up straight. He had said he was a wrestler, but she had never imagined him being one of the top ones.

"RAW? Are you one of those bastards on tv?" She asked.  
"When I'm a heel, I'm a bastard," he chuckled.  
"Guess I'll start watching," she chuckled too.  
"You're gonna see me all hot and sweaty and without a shirt," his tone dropped. "And you're gonna play with yourself, and work yourself into a panting mess, but you'll hold back until I arrive."

He got a sound in return that sounded like a mix of a moan and a sound of frustration. It made him chuckle. He could just imagine her, still naked in bed, already getting wet by the thought of him coming back.

"You said it yourself," he said. "I'm one of those bastards."  
"Damn you," she said lowly.  
"I'll see you Monday night, Mellie," he said. "And be naked when I arrive."


End file.
